indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones/ Jack Fields
Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr. was an American archaeologist most famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, conceived a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career he found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail,the Hand of Midas and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Early Years Born July 1, 1899 in Princeton, New Jersey, Jones' life was indelibly influenced when he accompanied his parents, Henry Sr. and Anna Jones on a world lecture tour from 1908 to 1910. One of the places he stayed was River City Iowa. While there he befriended the shy boy, Winthrop Paroo and the headstrong Peter Gingris. At the same time the famous con man Harold Hill was building a boy's band. Indy participated in the band until his family had to leave. Throughout his travels, Jones encountered many important figures in history who shaped his outlook on life including Thomas Edward Lawrence, Theodore Roosevelt and Howard Carter. After the return home, his mother became ill and died. The death changed the family as father and son moved to Utah in 1912. Without her, their relationship became increasingly strained. As Henry Sr. withdrew into his studies, Indiana found himself in various locations as his father lectured once again. Later in 1912 Indy joined the boy scouts. During a fateful overnight in Arches national park, he discovered a group of bandits stealing an ancient golden cross. This was the famous cross of Coronado and it was an artifact of extreme historical signifigance. After stealing the Cross from Fedora and escaping across the countryside on horseback and circus train, Indy returns home, only to have the local sheriff reclaim the Cross for Fedora and his client, Panama Hat. The small adventure inspires his whip, fear of snakes, fedora (and style of dress), and even the scar on his chin. Jones and his father moved back to Princeton when Indy was fifteen.9 By February 1916, Jones was working as a soda jerk and going to the local high school. The prom was approaching, and he hoped to get a nice car to drive his prom date in. The engine was broke on the car he borrowed, so he took it to Thomas Edison, who offered to fix it for free. However, Indy soon uncovered a plot by the Germans to steal some secret plans Edison had been working on for a new motor. Indy and girlfriend Nancy Stratemeyer were eventually able to locate the plans and trace them to Edison's assistant, who was then taken to jail. In an expression of his gratitude, Edison loaned Indy a Bugati, which Indy then took Nancy to the prom in.10 Soon after, school was let out for spring break, so Indy and his father took a train to New Mexico to visit family members.11 Once at their destination, Indy and his cousin Frank secretly hitched a ride south across the border to "see the senoritas". Caught in a border clash with Mexican revolutionaries, and impulsively trying to get back a screaming woman's stolen dresses, Indy took off on horse back after the receding marauders. Hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched, Indy was captured and almost shot; however, at the last moment he was released by Pancho Villa himself. He joined this army of revolutionaries, playing a part in the Mexican Revolution of 1916. It is during this time that he met the Belgian Remy Baudouin, and the two quickly became friends. After learning the truths about revolution and warfare, and becoming disillusioned, Indy decided to join Remy in heading for the Great War in Europe, a war he felt had to be fought. After settling a score with an old enemy, Demetrios, and recovering an Egyptian artifact that had been lost to Howard Carter and Indy during his first archaeological adventure in 1908, Indy and Remy left Mexico, departing from Veracruz for Europe and war.6 While crossing the Atlantic Ocean, Jones prevented a German agent from inciting a war between the USA and Mexico. The Great War After a brief stopover in Ireland in time to witness 1916's Easter Rising, and engage in fisticuffs with future prime minister Sean Lemass, Indy and Remy reached London and the recruiting office of the Belgian Army (as this was not only Remy's country of birth, but the only army that wouldn't ask awkward questions about age). Enlisting under the pseudonym Henri Defense13, Indy, along with Remy, settled in to wait for their call-up papers. Indy spent this time falling in love with the young suffragette Vicky Prentiss, but his proposal was rebuffed and, heartbroken, Indy joined a newly-married Remy (to Suzette, a war widow with a number of kids) at the train station to head for Le Havre and basic training. After seeing action first at Flanders, where all their superior officers were wiped out, Indy and Remy were sent to join with French troops at the Somme. Here, Indy and Remy were subjected fully to the horrors and pressures of trench warfare, and were engaged in several pushes, a gas attack and the terror of German flamethrowers. Mistrust was rife in Indy's unit, but after some initial difficulties the unit pulled together enough to take their target. Victory did not last long as German reinforcements were quick to swamp the combined French/Belgian defense and Indy was swiftly captured while most of his unit was killed. Remy vanished in the confusion, apparently hit. Indy was sent to a prison camp, where he joined an escape attempt already in progress. However, he was quickly recaptured and moved to a maximum security prison at Dusterstadt. After many escape attempts Indy, with the help of Charles De Gaulle, broke free and, after a brief flirtation with the idea of heading home to America and continuing high school, rejoined what was left of his unit, including a recovering Remy, who Indy was happy to see still alive. In an effort to get out of the trenches, Indy joined a courier unit attached to French High Command. But when forced to deliver orders that would result in the pointless death of thousands of his fellow soldiers at Verdun, Indy sabotaged his own bike, thereby postponing the massacre, at least for a week or so. This action got Indy fired from courier duty and thrown back to the trenches, rejoining Remy. Indy was promoted to Lieutenant, and assigned to a unit near Lake Victoria. Indy's ego and haste, however, led to the two getting lost in transit, and while trying to get back to their unit and avoiding a court martial, Indy managed to get caught up with a team of old men under British Command, the 25th Royal Fusiliers. Here Indy was tricked into helping destroy a giant cannon mounted on a train and also fooled into kidnapping the German military genius Paul Erich von Lettow-Vorbeck (whom they were eventually compelled to release). Jones and Remy finally managed to make it to Lake Victoria and join their new unit. During October, Indy and Remy join what Indy believed to be a fight for the indigenous population against the German aggressors. Indy quickly became a skilled, talented and rather vicious officer. During one charge, he disobeyed direct orders, continuing the charge despite an order to retreat. Because of Indy's quick thinking, however, the battle was won and he was subsequently promoted to Captain, much to the chagrin of Major Boucher, his direct superior. His unit's next mission was to march across the Congo to retrieve a weapons shipment that ran aground in West Africa. The unit set off, and traveled through Christmas 1916 and into the first weeks of 1917. Unfortunately, the entire unit became seriously ill, and only a fraction of the unit survived. With the death of Major Boucher, Indy assumed command. However Indy had come to realize that this fight in Africa was between White men, fighting for African land, and began to wonder what he was doing there. Devastatingly at the units destination they were denied extra troops for the journey back and, still feverish and exhausted, Indy and a dozen men headed back onto the river. Indy and his men promptly fell to the fever, but luckily were rescued by the doctor and humanitarian Albert Schweitzer, a German who ran a hospital in the jungle. Indy initially distrusted Schweitzer due to his nationality, but soon saw reason. From Schweitzer Indy learned lessons that would turn his life around: up until meeting Schweitzer, Indy thought he was becoming a man that would demand respect, a military man whose life revolved around orders and discipline. Schweitzer taught Indy a reverence for life and he and Remy pledged themselves to ending the war and the bloodshed. To that end Indy and Remy joined the Belgian secret service before forging their own transfer to the far more efficient French secret service. The two were split up, Remy being sent to Brussels to become the French contact with the Belgian resistance, known as the White Lady. Indy was shuffled around to various fronts and missions, as French intelligence initially knew not what to do with him. After a brief sojourn as a reconnaissance photographer with the American volunteers of the Lafayette Escadrille, Indy was assigned a series of courier missions, such as a defection plea letter for the aircraft designer Anthony Fokker, and a desperate attempt for a separate peace with Austria. Indy then spent a few months in St. Petersburg in the Analyst Department, and he and his friends there become caught up in the Bolshevik revolution. As the war drew to a close, Indy saw missions in Eastern Europe. At one point, he was engaged to Molly, an American school teacher in Istanbul. Tragically, however, she was killed by a bullet meant for Jones. Indy's depression was somewhat lifted by his reunion with Remy; and the war's end found the two on assignment in the trenches to arrest an Indian officer. This snowballed into a post-war quest for Alexander the Great's lost diamond, the "Treasure of the Peacock's Eye." The adventure took them from Alexandria to India and on to the South China Seas. However, after an illuminating run in with the Polish anthropologist Bronisław Malinowski, Indy realized that finding the diamond would have very little impact on his future plans, which was to finally start studying as an archaeologist. In fact, by continuing this wild search, he was only delaying what he had wanted since the age of nine. So he and Remy parted ways, with Remy's obsession with the Peacock's Eye leading him to unknown ends. Indy's homecoming found his father emotionally unmoved. Henry Sr. acted as though nothing had transpired. This seeming lack of emotionality did not, however, outlast Indy's declaration that he would not be studying in Princeton, as his father had wished, but rather in Chicago. Indy left his father cold, and would not speak to him again for years. College Indy attended the University of Chicago under the tutalage of Abner Ravenwood and met Abner's daughter (And his future wife) Marion. Along with his roomate Harold Oxley, Indy went to South America in search of the Lost City of Akator. After nearly dying of typhus in the jungles of Brazil and getting attacked by angry natives they gave up the search. During the summer of 1920, Indy earned money for his tuition in New York theaters and back west in Hollywood where Indy took a job working for Carl Lemle head of Universal pictures. There while trying to get Erich Von Stronhiem to finish his film he encountered Irving Thalberg, Jack Warner and John Ford. Indy eventually graduated from Chicago in 1922 and moved onto a graduate program in linguistics at the Sorbonne in Paris during which time he would meet fellow student, René Belloq. In Greece, on his first properly qualified archaeological dig with his professor Dorian Belecamus, Indy became embroiled in a plot to kill King Constantine and the Oracle at Delphi. This experience refocused Indy's archaeological aims, which had been flagging somewhat after the routines of college, where only the lecturer Abner Ravenwood managed to make the subject exciting. In 1925, Indy was sent Ravenwood's journal along with a request from the professor for Jones to help him with his research14 when Jones romanced Abner's daughter Marion.15 This led to a falling out with Dr. Ravenwood. The intense courtship was cut short as Jones abruptly left the Ravenwoods; he would not see Marion again for ten years. That same year, Jones took his first teaching job as a doctor of archaeology at London University for the summer program. There he romanced one of his students, Deirdre Campbell as, over the following two years, they were swept up in various mysteries involving Stonehenge and the Mask of Comototz in Guatemala. Their turbulent relationship culminated in marriage aboard a boat off New Orleans. Sadly, during a search for the hidden city of the Ceiba, and the long lost explorer Percy Walcott, Deirdre Jones was killed in a plane crash that Indy only survived due to the grace of forces unknown. High Adventure The next ten years in Indiana Jones' life were spent scouring the globe, getting involved in many different adventures: Including the quest for Noah's Ark on Mount Ararat.Through 1928 to the beginning of 1929, Jones discovered the alicorn, a powerful artifact that had belonged to the last surviving unicorn. He eventually disposed of the relic within a vortex but unwittingly transported the alicorn to the interior world, an underground land within the earth's crust, where it was found by a Wayua named Maleiwa. Maleiwa sought to use the artifact as a means to ally himself with Adolf Hitler but was prevented by Jones after the two battled atop the Statue of Liberty in New York. However, Jones came away from the experience unsure whether the events surrounding the interior world had all been one long dream. He was then involved with the Jastro Expedition where he would first meet Sophia Hapgood who would become a recurring love interest to him throughout the decades.The year of 1930 saw Jones being asked to investigate a series of attacks by disc-shaped "Sky Pirates" that had been assaulting various shipping lanes. He followed up the events by chasing ancient coins said to have connections leading back to the time of Jesus Christ. Jones then ended the year by taking on the growing Nazi movement when he prevented René Belloq from supplying the extremists with an old scroll which contained many secrets, including instructions on how to produce a drug that created "Men of Odin" — beserkers who could only be stopped in death — from those that tasted it. In 1933, Jones was facing Italy's Fascists in dispute over the Philosopher's Stone. The year also began a two year chase as Jones' discovery of a cursed crystal skull in Cozan found the relic switching hands numerous times, and Jones being branded by the Honduran government as a grave robber, while trying to return it. Jones joined Joan Starbuck in late 1933 to help the woman find her father, Angus, who had gone missing soon after his discovery of a dinosaur bone in Mongolia that came from an animal that had only recently died. On the journey there, Jones had his first encounter with Chinese gangster Lao Che where he met and freed Wu Han from Lao's servitude. The archaeologist then went on to prevent the Nazis from gaining access to the legendary Ultima Thule in the Artic in 1934. Jones began 1935 in the South Pacific Ocean assisting the crew of the Julie Anne in helping find the Shrine of the Sea Devil, an underwater cavern holding large statues inlaid with pearl. When the ship was attacked by the shrine's guardian, Jones managed to survive, stranded alone on the sinking wreckage. A chance encounter with a low flying airplane allowed Jones to snag one of the plane's struts with some rope and he realised his rescuer was aviator Amelia Earhart. The pilot agreed to ferry Jones to the nearest ship before continuing her solo flight. After discovering the Heart of Kouru Watu on a lone archaeological expedition in Ceylon, Jones was attacked by the cohorts of Albrecht Von Beck, a mysterious Nazi official who had been searching for three coveted Chinese artifacts. Unbeknownst to Jones, the Heart of Koru Watu was the first of the three pieces of what was called the Mirror of Dreams, a mystical device believed to allow its owner access into the forbidden tomb of the First Emperor of China. Von Beck wished to attain yet another object within the tomb called the Heart of the Dragon which he believed the Nazis could use to control the mind of man.After escaping Ceylon, Jones was approached by Marshall Kai Ti Chan, leader of the Black Dragon Triad posing as a member of the Chinese government. Although Jones agreed to collect the remaining two pieces of the Mirror of Dreams (in Prague and Istanbul, respectively), Marshall Kai's intentions became evident when Jones discovered that Kai and Von Beck were working together to obtain the Heart of the Dragon for sinister objectives (each planning to betray the other). With the Mirror of Dreams complete, Jones entered the tomb himself with the help of Chinese secret agent Mei-Ying. Together, they unwittingly blazed a trail for Kai and Von Beck to follow into the tomb. Von Beck was killed in his pursuit of Jones, but Kai, using black magic, was able to steal the Heart of the Dragon from Jones and capture Mei-Ying, fleeing to the Netherworld. Here, Jones rescued Mei-Ying and defeated Kai, while the Heart of the Dragon disappeared. ' The Temple of Doom' In the aftermath, Jones had a brief relationship with Mei-Ying and reunited with Wu Han. He also found, attempting to pick his pocket, a homeless orphan and his young future companion, Short Round. After Indy received a call from an anonymous collector in possession of the Peacock's Eye, Wu Han would be killed later that year when Dr. Jones faced the gangster Lao Che in Shanghai after Lao demanded the remains of Nurhachi. Dr. Jones, along with nightclub dancer Willie Scott and Short Round, escaped in a plane, named Lao Che Air Freight and crash-landed in India, where they ran into a plot by the Thuggee cult to steal the Sankara Stones from a village. Willie, Round and Jones embarked on a mission, meeting the Maharajah and Prime Minister Chattar Lal, and the Thuggee leader Mola Ram. Eventually trapped with his group on a rope bridge, Indy cut the ropes, sending the bridge's halves plummeting. He killed Mola Ram with the power of the stones and Captain Blumburtt and his British troops sent the Thuggee packing. They returned to the village immediately. After placing Short Round in a boarding school, Indy departed again, unable to keep still. He had a new goal in mind... The Search for the Ark In 1936, Jones narrowly escaped with his life while retrieving the Golden Idol of Fertility in Peru. He was forced to surrender the prize when he was ambushed by René Belloq and a band of Hovitos who took the relic as the archaeologist left the idol's temple.Indy bearly escaped with his life. That same year, Jones was contacted by the United States government to recover the Ark of the Covenant before the Nazis when a German communiqué containing the name of Jones' mentor, Abner Ravenwood, and an artifact Ravenwood discovered was intercepted. During this adventure, he encountered Ravenwood's daughter, Marion, for the first time in ten years at a Nepalese cantina to purchase the headpiece to the Staff of Ra. There, he learned that Abner had apparently been killed in a landslide some years before. Ravenwood had dragged his daughter half way around the globe and had died, leaving her the bar, The Raven, on the side of a mountain in Patan, all due to his obsessive search for the lost Ark. Unaware that the jaded Marion was wearing the headpiece as a medallion around her neck, Jones was chased from the bar and ordered to return the next day. However, Jones rushed back a short time later to stop Nazi agents trying to acquire the headpiece by force. During the fight, the bar caught fire and was burned down. As a result, Marion partnered with Jones till the archaeologist could compensate for the loss of The Raven. After chasing René Belloq through Egypt, Jones attempted to leave on a ship that was intercepted by Nazis. He managed to escape and stow aboard a submarine that they had used to chase the ship before being discovered. Jones ended up captured on an unnamed island in control of the Nazis. German soldiers, a man called Toht and many others died while the Ark was opened.16 Indy and Marion briefly rekindled their relationship. Unknown to Indy, Marion had became pregnant with his son during their rekindled relationship. Grooming the Next Genreation Indiana continuted to go on adventures and proposed to Marion. But Indy suffered from cold feet and the wedding was called off. Indy and Marion parted ways once again. Later in 1937 Indy met up with fellow adventurer Rick O'Connel in Egypt. While examining an ancient tomb the two found a piece of a cube. Puzzled, they took the piece left the tomb. Then they were attacked by five men in suits carring tommy guns. The two barly escaped with their lives. After going to New York Indy and Rick met with Indy's old college George Sullivan and met George's student Ben Lowry. The four discovered that the piece that Indy and Rick found was one of five pieces to an ancient weapon known as the Infinity Cube. The four corcled the globe looking for the other pieces. They were once again attacked by men in suits who revealed themselves as members of an ancient society known as the Brotherhood of the Golden Dragon. They defeatd the brotherhood and the cube was destroyed. Before their time together came to a close Indy christened Ben, Ben Venture Reunited with his Father The adventures continued, as Indy became as accustomed to danger as he was to breathing. He moved to Barnett College and continued his adventures with academic help from his close friend and colleague Marcus Brody, who followed Indy from Marshall to Barnett. In 1938, Jones retrieved the Cross of Coronado on a freighter during a hurricane; a quest, for Indy, as old as his hat. Soon after, he was hired by Walter Donovan to help search for the Holy Grail. Upon receiving his father's Grail Diary in the mail, Jones followed its clues to Venice where he teamed with Dr. Elsa Schneider when they were attacked by Kazim and the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, protectors of the Grail. After a long, dangerous boat chase, it was revealed his father, Henry Walton Jones, Sr., was being held captive by Nazis also seeking the relic. During a successful rescue attempt, the Germans got hold of the Grail Diary from the Joneses when Elsa revealed herself to be a Nazi. Father and son travelled to Berlin to retrieve the book and, disguised as a Nazi, Indy reclaimed the diary from Elsa who had grown unsure of her true loyalties. During the adventure, Indy finally healed the rift between him and his father, that had been created with the death of his mother. They then ventured into the desert with Sallah, Brody and Elsa Schneider, searching for what Donovan described as the greatest historical artifact of all time, only to discover Donovan had betrayed them, and hired Nazi Colonel Vogel to help search for it. The search brought them to Hatay, where Vogel was killed in his own tank as it rolled over a cliff into a deep gorge after a drawn out fight with Indy and his companions. Indy was also thought dead in the tank, but he successfully hung from the side of the cliff and climbed back. Upon finding and entering the Temple of the Sun, Indy was threatened by Donovan; when that failed to elicit action, Donovan shot his father, forcing him to avoid the traps and find the Holy Grail to save him. After successfully navigating through the temple, Jones reached a cup filled room where an aged Grail Knight warned he must pick the right grail to save his father. After choosing the true Grail, Jones saved his father, but in the aftermath, the temple collapsed when Elsa tried to carry the cup from beyond the Great Seal barrier. Both cup and Schneider were lost to the earthquake that followed. Further adventures with Sophia Hapgood Also in 1938, Jones reunited with Sophia Hapgood, an Atlantis buff who believed she had psychic premonitions, and sought the Covenant of Buddha across Asia. However, like the Grail, the Covenant succumbed to an earthquake and the archaeologists went their seperate ways before Jones was forced to find her again the following year when he found that a Nazi SS Colonel was interested in recovering artifacts from the Jastro expedition. The Black Pete In the North Atlantic, Jones hired the crew of the Black Pete — a ship captained by Bill Lawton, a survivor of the very vessel that Jones had recovered the Cross of Coronado from — where they came across a Viking knarr embedded in an iceberg with the frozen remains of the people aboard and Leif Ericcson's battle-ax. Betraying Jones for claim to the treasure, Lawton was blindsided by a polar bear and, thought by his crew to be dead, the pair were abandonned. Jones and Lawton made a temporary truce and spent weeks alone on the iceberg. When a rescue ship arrived, Jones recovered on board to find himself face to face with "New Jersey Jones", a conman capitalizing on the archaeologist's fame by pretending to be his older brother to unload fake artifacts onto unsuspecting Category:Indiana Jones biographies